


10-Minute Rollercoaster

by RejuvinationLily



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut (well there's no sex but it would've happened), Trans Female Character, boob feel, slight dysphoria and internalised transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejuvinationLily/pseuds/RejuvinationLily
Summary: Maya ends up fulfilling a fantasy in a way she did NOT expect.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Yamato Maya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	10-Minute Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> (Content warning for slight dysphoria and internalised transphobia)
> 
> Hello! It's HinaMaya brainrot time and you know what that means - smutty gay clowning!
> 
> \---INCEST SHIPPERS DO NOT INTERACT---

"...I wanna..."

This is not one of Maya's proudest moments.

Being first to arrive at the studio means you have a _lot_ of time to yourself. When all the tinkering becomes instinctual, you have the opportunity to mess around with your thoughts and let them wander. And, unfortunately, despite all of her reservations and dysphoria and oh-jesus-why-am-i-thinking-this-my-brain-is-going-places, there's One particular topic she can't help but dwell on lately.

Boobs.

Boobs. Boobs! Holy shit, boobs!

Yeah, sure, she always thinks about boobs - it'd be awfully nice to actually get the hormones that GIVE them, wouldn't it? Having boobs would be nice, and she's endured enough to deserve them. That's a thought she has pretty much daily.

**But this isn't about her own boobs, oh no.** She's thinking about...

...about, u-u-u-u-u-u-uhhhhhh-

"Ah, crap!"

-She nearly tangles the wire in her hands as she sits on the studio floor. Okay, take it easy, Maya... take it easy. Clear your mind, and think of...

...Uh, it's just boobs again. "Why do I wanna touch boobs so bad...?!"

Being horny is the worst thing ever. ESPECIALLY when you're trans. You're just going about, having a fun time setting everything up, or maybe writing an article about your favorite equipment, or looking over one of the scripts from the good ol' days of the theatre club,

and then Ta-da! Horny - suddenly Maya's thinking about how soft a girl's naked titty would feel. Ta-da! Horny - suddenly Maya's thinking about getting stripped down by the motorcycle lady in the romance flick she watched last week. Ta-da! Maya gets to have her face explode in red when she's just trying to have a normal day. And the physical 'side-effects', the emotional maelstrom, all the pent-uppedness from dysphoria getting in the way of yearning under the covers every single night... aaaahhhh, because of all that, she's been like this 24/7 lately! Girls live in her head rent-free! 

"Gggaahhh... I-I just wonder what it'd feel like... that's all."

I-it's okay, it's fine. She knows she's an undesirable person for a multitude of reasons, so there's no risk of her brain combusting from something horny actually happening in real life. Finally, a perk to living in a bigoted industry! No woman's gonna try and make a move on the trans girl whose merch sells the least out of her band. Hue-ha-HA! Huhe... ahaha...... actually, that isn't as funny as she hoped it'd be...

...b-but it's a perk!

Well, the only perk. The massive downside is that the horniness distracts her constantly when she's supposed to be practicing, configuring audio rigs, reading at home - just about anything, really. So yeah. Not great! Being horny's kinda hard! Maybe she needs an outlet, so she can indulge in it until it leaves her mind for a while... e-expressing the boob thoughts might be just what she needs. Actually, didn't Kaoru and Himari start a little group chat for saucy doujinshi recently? Maybe she should a-ask them about that... provided she's brave enough to read the stuff they recommend. Uh, it wouldn't be weird if she did that, right? She wouldn't be intruding or anything, right? S-she'd LOVE to have a place to share these thoughts (because god, girls are good), but not if it's just gonna make people uncomf-

"Heya, Maya~!"

-Oh, thank god! Someone else's arrived. She can breathe. Now that one of her friends is here, distracting herself with band practice seems like a good way to stop the lesbian overflow in her head. So Maya turns to the door, and says "Good morn-"

...

"-...ing, Hina..."

"Hm~?"

Her glimmering, enthusiastic and jarringly erudite bandmate is staring at her.

"Something up, Maya? Your face looks pretty boppin'."

"A-a-ah, n-no, it's nothing!" She quickly adjusts her glasses. "How about we get started?"

"...Just the two of us?"

"Y-yeah!" Maya forces a polite smile. "E-early worm touches the bird, and all that!"

...

...

"...Ahahaha~! You're acting strange!"

Yup, Hina knows something's up. Argh... a-actually, y'know what? Whatever. Sure, Hina's curiosity knows no bounds - but that's only when the topic in question is something she's actually interested in. And Maya is probably not an interesting topic - at least, not in a gay way. So Hina'll probably forget about how weird she's acting soon enough, and then they'll rehearse together a bit, and then everyone else'll show up, and Maya can feel duty-bound enough to suppress her horniness for the time being. Nothing to worry about!

With that in mind, Maya eagerly heads up to the little studio stage, ready to bang out on the drums... although she's the only one there right now. Hina's just standing at the side. "Um, Hina? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're not thinking about rehearsal, are ya~?"

"Fwueueehe?!!?" 

**Uh-oh.** Has she already been busted- okay, okay, no, it's fine, it's fine, relax 

"What're you talking about, Hina? Rehearsal's always f-fun! I-I'm always thinking about it!"

"Liar~. If you really were that excited for it, you'd have done some solo practice before I got here."

Oh, shucks.

"That's what you normally do, after all. Today's different. It's like you're all... frumblin' around, and whoosh, instead! Y'know?"

"Th-that's, um... I don't know how to respond to that..."

Hina keeps staring at her, with a smile that makes her feel like she's a little mouse under a biiiig spotlight. "Hmmmmmmm."

"H-honestly, nothing's different! I'm fine, really," Maya hurriedly waves. "I was just thinking about... _things_ , is all."

"Oh~? 'Things', huh? Tell me more!"

"Fgwuh! W-well... it's just... y'know... thoughts!"

"Like?"

"Uhhhhhhh........." ...Fine, argh, whatever! No big deal. "I-it was just 'girls are pretty'. I was dwelling on that for a while, huhehe... t-that's all!"

"Oh, makes sense! I do that all the time," Hina nods. "...Anything in particular about 'em you find pretty~?"

Maya makes what's probably the ugliest choking noise she's ever made in her life. "I-I mean... what've YOU been thinking about recently? I-in regards to... girls."

"Kissing them! Boppin', right? I read this manga Moca sent me where-" Hina stops. "Heyyyy, you're trying to dodge the question, aren't you☆?"

fuck

"C'mon, Maya~," Hina takes a few steps closer and leans forward. "You can spill the beans. I won't tell."

Maya's face goes hot enough to turn into pumice. "I-I-I... w-w-well, huhehe... i-it's.. y'know..."

"Were you thinkin' about naughtier stuff~?"

FUCK "N-no! ...Well, yeah, actually..."

Hina giggles in just the kind of devilish way she does when she's got someone wrapped around her little finger. "Wow~. Isn't it kinda bad to think about that right before band practice? No wonder you look funny!"

"I-I... i-it's just... well... I've been thinking a lot, lately, that's all! About naughty stuff."

"Tell me, tell me☆."

That grin. God, that grin, she knows. She knows she's got Maya right where she wants. W-well... like, Hina's pretty lax about this stuff, right? She probably won't judge Maya for any of it, or call her gross, or creepy, so... "Well... y'know... girls're pretty... and... yeah..."

"Pffffft."

"D-did I say something silly? S-sorry-"

"You're so tense~! Lighten up. You're not talking to Chisato here, y'know," Hina smiles. "Seriously, you don't gotta bottle it up. And I wanna hear what swooshin' ol' Maya thinks about in her spare time~."

"I-I dunno... that's-"

"Maya, literally last week I joked about which one of us has the most 'strap energy'."

God, she did, didn't she? Hina has no shame. "...hu... huhehe..." Maya scratches her head. "You really don't mind?"

"Go for it~!"

"W-well, it's just..."

No shame... no shame... it's okay Maya, no need to worry about seeming leery or anything... you've got the least shameless person you know, slinging her arm around you with that knowing grin... 

...No shame!!! "I like boobs!"

"Poggers!" Hina offers a high five, which Maya hurriedly accepts. "You managed to get your own yet?"

"N-no, but I should definitely work on that... um," she continues, "I was thinking more about t-t-t-t... touching them. I-I'm just curious how it'd feel!"

"Nice, nice~. So that's the kinda girl you are."

"...Fweuehe?!"

"Just kidding!" There's a giggle. "Everyone likes boobs. It's just nice to hear you say it too~."

"Eh? Why me?"

Hina gives her a poke. "Because your reactions're always so boppin'! You reallllllly like boobs, don't you?"

"Um!" The blush on her face grows redder by the minute. "...Yeah... they're just... y'know! Y'know?"

"Yeah! Boppin'!"

"T-that's right! Boppin'! H-huhehe!"

"High five!"

"High five!"

They high five. "Boobs're fun~! High five again!"

"Y-yeah, high five! Woohoo!"

Ooooh, this feels so cathartic to blurt out... hueheheheehe... "High five again!"

"High five!"

They high five. "Wanna touch 'em?"

"High fi-" Maya screeches to a halt. " **-wha?** "

"I mean my boobs~."

...For a few seconds, she stands completely still. Hina stares at her with a demonic grin on her face, slowly approaching her.

"I mean, if you want to, then why not? I wanna see how you react☆."

"...Huh?????????????????"

It is at this exact point she's reminded - Hina is extremely pretty, and extremely dangerous.

Her heart rate spikes. "W-w-w-w-w-well, I mean... well... r-rehearsal..."

"It'll probably be a bit longer before the others show up." Hina grins and presses herself against Maya, slinging an arm around the back of her neck and leaning very, very close. "C'mon, c'mon. Try it~. Don't you wanna know how it feels?"

"W-wah!" She jolts at the sensation of Hina's hand on her wrist, guiding her arm just the slightest bit forward. I-is this happening?! What should she do?! Should she g-go for it? Argh, should she really?? Is that okay? "U-um......... uh..........."

......Oh, screw it. 

Maya nods very quickly.

"Go on, then☆."

"W-whwhwhwah!!!" Maya's pushed down until she's sitting on the floor with an extremely delighted Hina straddling her. "U-um... H-Hina, you're sure about this? H-hhuehe-"

But before another word comes out, Hina's already taking the hem of her own shirt with a finger and lifting it up. Maya immediately gets a up-close view of-

"-aaaa _aaaaaaa..._ "

fuck, fuck, help, help she was not prepared "Like what you see☆?"

There isn't a mouse in the world more cornered than she is right now. Yes, that is a tent on her crotch already, and yes, this is actually real. H-Hina's genuinely offering her to... t-to...

"Touch it~."

Maya gulps. She very slowly moves a hand to Hina's exposed stomach... m-moves it up...

"C'mon, Maya~. Touch me."

...a-and... places it over Hina's exposed breast. "H-h..."

Her throat's parched all of a sudden. She lets out a series of extremely embarrassed, red-in-the-face squeals as she gets a closer feel. Even though her arm feels like it's about to collapse from sheer nerves, she manages to move her hand... s-squeeze... grope slightly, brush up and down... 

...I-it's... amazing. H-Hina's soft, and a bit round, and... holy shit, she's really doing this. Judging by the satisfied hums Hina's making, she's not even being creepy about it. She...

...she touched one...

"Huh? Are you crying?"

"J-just a little!"

"Ahahahahaha☆!" Hina pulls her head closer. "Why would you cry when you're touching someone's boobs? You're so boppin', Maya!"

"A-ah... that doesn't really sound like a compliment-"

Hina cuts her short with a kiss.

"M-mm!"

It's egging her on. Hina just wants more, and more, doesn't she? No matter how worried Maya is about herself, and what she's doing, Hina just eats her all up like she's a three-course meal of emotional reactions. She makes Maya's excitement feel natural, makes her instincts feel... safe. She's taking Maya's lips as her own, sticking her tongue inside like the imp in Maya's head that she is, keeping Maya's hand on her breast and letting it indulge as much as it wants... and...

...fuck... now she's more excited, not less... she's gonna spend the entire night thinking about this... "Fwah..."

"It's boppin', isn't it☆?"

"H-Hina..." 

She grabs Hina's shoulders like a needy dog. Screw it - she's thirsty. She's panting, begging. What point is there in hiding it if Hina won't either? 

"Um, Hina... huehehe... I-I was wondering-"

"Oh, you mean _this?_ "

"A-ah~!"

Yes, yes, _there_ \- Hina's hand is brushing over her crotch, it's tugging at the zipper, it's-

The door to the studio opens.

...

...Maya turns to the person who's just entered. 

"Hiya, Chisato☆!" Hina cheerily says.

...

...If you turn a few distortion pedals all the way to max, and put the volume all the way up on the amplifier, the sound your guitar makes will probably ripple so much that it tears your eardrums apart.

Chisato is probably about to tear them apart in that exact way.

"Wanna join us☆? Maya's reactions're really boppin'."

...

...Chisato closes the door.

One way or another, doom is spelt for Maya Yamato tonight.


End file.
